


【异界锁链】GB/姐弟

by Gina_lion



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: GB含有少量机械X成分文笔有限 注意避雷





	【异界锁链】GB/姐弟

阿其拉怎么也没能想到，在他当上暗鸦队长的这段时间里，姐姐居然会被关了禁闭。  
听说起因是她和那个从不露面的叫作哈尔的技术人员一起去了某个不该去的地方。  
在他眼里，姐姐虽然沉默寡言，也不大会表现出自己的个人感情，但一向是把任务放在第一位的，绝对不是会做出这种出格的事的人。  
她似乎早已摒弃掉了所有的个人喜好和感情，像一台机械一样去完成那些看似不可能的任务，没有人去过问或关心她的真正想法。  
阿其拉实在是有点搞不懂他的姐姐了，如果不是在战斗中他偶尔能听到姐姐遭到攻击时发出的惨叫和喘息，他甚至会觉得他的姐姐早已不再是一个人类了。  
姐姐到底是什么时候变成现在这个样子的？  
站在禁闭室前面的阿其拉这么想着，犹豫了那么一小会来纠结要不要进去探望，他之前从来不会考虑这些，凡事也会下意识的去依靠她，有时候甚至会做一些类似于撒娇的举动——当然，他是死也不会承认的。  
可是如今的陌生感像是一堵陌生的墙壁，把他们彻底隔绝了开来。  
阿其拉在原地踱了两圈，最终还是打开了禁闭室的大门。  
他不想再让两人间的距离进一步扩大了。  
本来想说出口的责备话语又吞了回去，他现在只想问问姐姐为什么要去只身犯险。  
最起码…起码应该带他一起去才是。  
禁闭室里漆黑一片，静悄悄的，完全没任何有生物存在的迹象，随着身后的门再一次被关上，阿奇拉陷入了短暂的黑暗中，他摸索着去寻找墙上的光照开关。  
“……”  
在他触到开关的前一刻，一只手臂制止了他，阿其拉大大地松了口气，原来他的姐姐还在房间里。  
“在的话怎么不说一声？也不开个灯……你是在休息？”  
阿其拉的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，他大致上看得清姐姐的脸了，她依然是那副没什么表情的样子。  
让人不免觉得有些害怕。  
他的姐姐少有地换下了那身警服，而是穿着宽松的睡衣，那手抓着他的手腕，用上了十足的力气，阿其拉强忍着疼痛，用尽可能平静的目光看着她。  
“姐姐…？”  
他被她拉扯着踉跄了几步，握着他手腕的手终于松开了，随即又被推了一把，整个人跌坐在了地上，摔得头晕眼花。  
“你做什么！……怎么了？”  
他本来应该是要表现出生气的，可是他发现自己的姐姐正有些茫然地盯着手掌看，嘴唇也跟着动了动。  
“阿其……拉……”  
“嗯，是我，老姐你没问题吧？”  
阿其拉挣扎着想要起身，又被自己的姐姐按着肩膀压了回去，她低下了身子，凑近了他的脸。  
“………”  
姐姐的脸近在咫尺，温热的呼吸打在脸上，阿其拉变得有些紧张，脸也跟着红了起来，他有些不自在地拧了拧身子，他不是没有和姐姐近距离接触过，事实上由于老爹的放养政策，他和姐姐在相当长但是一段时间里都没有分床睡过，只是……如今的感觉却是截然不同的。  
阿其拉有些紧张地吞了吞口水，他实在搞不懂他的姐姐要做什么，直到那有些微凉的嘴唇接触到了他的脸颊，像是要确认他的存在一般不住地吻着他的脸。  
“姐…姐姐……”  
他们是姐弟，他应该是想要推开她的，可直到她覆上了他的嘴唇，他涨红着脸张开了嘴回应着她，任由她的舌头探入进来，舔舐着自己的口腔，他忍不住战栗着，又猛然醒悟过来。  
慌忙闭上了眼。  
他觉得他在闭眼的前一刻看到了姐姐眼底的笑意。  
她或许喂他吃下了什么东西，又或许没有。  
她吻着他，几乎让他透不过气来，搭在他肩膀上的手逐渐滑了下去，触到了他手腕上的机械，悄无声息地启动了他的雷加图斯。  
黑色的弓式雷基恩被召唤了出来。  
【剩余充能时间：300秒】  
阿其拉后知后觉地发现了被召唤出来的雷基恩，他胡乱地扯着锁链想要召回它，却发现弓式已经完全脱离了自己的掌控，那些锁链被扯得哗啦作响，弓式绕着他慢悠悠地转了几圈，带起的锁链束缚住了他的手臂。  
“等…唔……！”  
大概是对他的注意力被分散这件事感到了不满，她稍微用力地咬了一下他的舌尖，随即放过了他的嘴唇。  
“放开……我……”  
他的身体开始变得燥热起来，心情也变得苦闷，他咬着嘴唇看向自己的姐姐，表情可以说是有些委屈的，他一开始想来这里做什么的？他早就不记得那些事了。  
姐姐什么事都强于他，任何情况下都会表现得比他更完美，现在他被捆在这里无法动弹，她却依然神色如常，他觉得自己实在是太没用了。  
自己是否已经不再被需要了呢…  
她的手已经在解着他的衣服了，很快他的皮肤就裸露了出来，那些被解开的衣服零零散散地挂在了他的胳膊上，他象征性地挣扎了几下向后退了开去，又被弓式按住了肩膀推回了原处，冰冷的机械触感让他忍不住打了个冷战。  
她终于还是抬手打开了灯，灯光显得有些刺眼，他闭上眼睛扭过了头去，却又被她趁势舔吻上了脖子。  
“哈啊……你………等一下……姐姐……！”  
她对他的拒绝充耳不闻，只是专心致志地舔舐着他脖子上敏感的肌肤，适时地留下一个又一个粉红色的吻痕，又含住了他的喉结轻轻啃咬着，他搞不清是灯光过于刺眼或者是其他的什么原因，眼角已经蓄起了泪水。  
他不停地吞咽着口水，喉结跟着一动一动的，她不依不饶地用舌头抵住那里吮吸着，身后的弓式抱住了他几乎已经软掉的身体，冰凉的手掌贴在他裸露的小腹上摩挲着，似乎还有那么一点向下移动的意思。  
她伸手抚上了他的胸，他猛然挣扎起来。  
“不要……看……！”  
那点挣扎被弓式轻易地化解了，甚至还托着他的后背迫使他挺起了胸。  
阿其拉的乳头是内陷的，他对这一点一直抱有某种程度上的自卑，他的姐姐依然没有什么表情，只是歪头盯着那里看了一会，这让他愈发不自在起来了。  
“又…不是我想要这样的！”  
“…我帮你。”  
这是她今天开口说的第一句话。  
“我不是那个……呃……！”  
她的手已经触到了他的乳晕上，灵巧地打着转按压着，又用指甲剥开了上面的那一条窄缝，拨弄着想把藏在里面的乳尖挤出来。  
然而那小小的乳尖如同他的主人一样倔强，完全不肯露头，她又完全不得要领，甚至会弄得他有些发痛，这差不多已经算是一种折磨，他咬着牙，努力不让自己发出那些奇怪的声音，却还是没有制止她的动作，只是低声催促着。  
“…要弄就快弄！”  
“……”  
他后知后觉的发现自己实在是凶了一些，因为她沉默着停下了动作，他觉得嘴巴有些干涩，有些僵硬地想要再次张口去解释什么的时候，他的姐姐已经再次凑了上来。  
温热的口腔包裹住了他的乳尖。  
“嗯啊……！”  
呻吟声终于止不住了，他的头昂了起来，肩膀向前勾着，那温暖湿热的舌头不住地拨弄着他的乳尖，他剧烈地颤抖了起来。  
弓式的电量早已支撑不住，自行解除了召唤，束缚着他的锁链也早已消失，可他依然还是老老实实地把手背在了身后，手掌也紧紧地握成了拳头。  
她用牙齿咬着藏在内侧的乳尖，终于将它拉了出来，又仔细地含住吮吸，他再也承受不住这种刺激，想要求她放过自己，乳头却老老实实地起了反应，硬得如同小石子一般挺立着。  
“……还有一边……”  
他小声提出了要求，她很快就满足了他，转而去进攻另一边的乳尖，手也十分不老实地滑了下去，解开了他的腰带。  
“…别……”  
他小声地拒绝着，她的手指却丝毫没有停留地探入了进去，他的阴茎早已起了反应，颤抖着挺立了起来，而她只是稍微爱抚了一下，就转而去进攻了他的后穴。  
“唔……！”  
他发出了有些痛苦的声音，和想象中不同，本应该是紧闭的后穴已经变得柔软，手指所到之处早已是粘腻的一片，甚至能感受到有些红肿。  
显然这里已经被彻底使用过，最近的一次大概就是不久之前。  
“……是协同训练。”  
看到她的目光，他有些心虚地低下了头，她这才发现他的背上有着数道血痕，那显然是某种大型犬科动物留下的抓痕。  
司令总会希望他能和她一样控制多重形态的雷基恩，为此他着实是吃了不少苦头。  
这种训练方式显然说不上是什么光彩的事情，在来这里之前，他在训练室内被挣脱了锁链束缚的兽式按倒在地，粗大的阴茎狠狠地贯通了他的后穴，毫不留情地彻底侵犯了他，在冰冷粘腻的精液彻底灌满了他的体内后，他才被人救了出来。  
咕啾咕啾的水声打断了他的思考，他无法闭合的后穴现在正在被两根手指侵犯着，这种感受倒是比雷基恩更加容易让人接受，手指灵活地在他体内探寻着什么，很快就摸到了那一小处敏感的位置。  
“不……”  
他大约是想到了剑式总是会喜欢抵在那里狠狠地长时间折磨他。  
女人的手指终归是要温柔得多，敏感的位置被抚弄个不停，一波一波的快感传了上来，他很快颤抖着哽咽出声，肠壁也紧紧地收缩起来，深处早已黏黏糊糊的不成样子。  
他试着把头搭到了她的肩膀上，见她没有反对的意思，就得寸进尺地把头埋进了她的颈窝专心致志地享受了起来。  
“哈啊……那里……很舒服……呜………！”  
双胞胎大致上还是心意相通的，她总能用他想要的力度和角度刺激着他，他小心翼翼地在她肩头上轻蹭着，嘴里含含糊糊地发出呻吟声。  
他又想对着姐姐撒娇了。  
他在手指的侵犯下很快达到了高潮，阴茎也跟着一抖一抖地射出了精液，整个人都痉挛着瘫软了下去。  
“姐姐……”  
她再一次吻了他。  
他的雷加图斯再一次被激活。  
“……！”  
黑色的弓式再次出现了。  
【剩余时间：300秒】  
“不要……！”  
他伸出手臂想抱住她。  
她只是对他摇了摇头。  
空气中弥漫着淫靡的气息，任何人都知道在这个小小的房间内发生了什么事。  
高大的弓式拦腰抱起了他，把他向后拖了几步，又抬起他的大腿用力分向两边。  
“放开我……！姐姐…姐姐……！”  
他向着她伸出了手，她只是默默地回看着他。  
弓式下半身的护甲向两边退了开去，露出了生殖器官，那显然已经远远超出了正常人类的尺寸，看上去可以说是有些狰狞。  
高潮后的后穴还在一缩一缩地收紧着，又被粗大的阴茎狠狠地顶开向内里深入，他的手无力地垂了下去，埋在体内的硕大几乎要把他撕裂了。  
弓式在完全进入他后，丝毫没有做任何停留就开始了抽插，它轻易地把他抱入怀里，就像抱着一个孩童一般，挺动着腰狠狠地向里面捣弄着。  
“停下……呜……住手……”  
他实在是不想在姐姐面前被看到这个样子，弓式粗暴的动作让他忍不住哽咽起来，他有些无力地推拒着弓式箍在他身上的手臂，却只能眼睁睁地看着对方一次又一次地顶入自己的深处，以至于连小腹都被撑了起来。  
她偏偏起身走了过来，手轻抚着他小腹隆起的部分，在弓式顶进来的同时狠狠地握了下去。  
“哈啊！……别……这样……”  
他们再一次接吻了，他的嘴唇被温柔地含弄着，身下的动作却变得越来越粗暴。  
“呜呜……姐姐……”  
……  
三百秒的时间终归也不会很长，弓式再次消失的时候，他被随意地丢在了地上，他本来已经快要到了，突然停止的抽插让他无所适从。  
想要继续……想要被满足……  
他用求助的目光看着她。  
姐姐不会丢下他不管的，永远都不会。  
“帮我……”  
他再次哭出来了，颤抖着去拉着她的衣角。  
后穴也黏哒哒地渗出了体液，叫嚣着想要被再次填满。  
她解下了他的警棍，分开他的大腿，将警棍推入了他的后穴。  
“呜呜………”  
警棍的表面十分粗糙，如果不是已经经过适当的润滑，他早就该被划伤了。  
“手指……就可以了……姐姐……”  
她按着他的腰，不容拒绝地把警棍一点一点推了进去，只是简单的抽插，他的身体就敏感地蜷缩了起来。  
那是他平时使用的武器，而到了现在，他变成了另一种意义上的凶器。  
警棍快速地进出着他的身体，带出响亮的水声，他再次舒服得瘫软了下去，手指无力地搭在了她的手腕上。  
他的身体再次紧绷起来即将高潮的时候，她的手指动了动打开了警棍上的电击开关，又狠狠地搅动了几下。  
“唔………啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
他惨叫了起来，与此同时到达了高潮，他的身体不受控制地抽搐着，阴茎一抖一抖的，精液喷洒的到处都是，她却依然把警棍抵在他的敏感处没有移开。  
“停……我……哈啊啊…………”  
他的鼻涕眼泪也一起流了下来，眼睛开始上翻，强烈的快感刺激得他几乎失了神。  
在最后终于被放过的时候，他弓起的身体再次落了回去，软掉的阴茎再次涌出热液，在他的身下积起了一摊。  
他最终晕了过去。  
警报声响起，她得到了通知，对于她的禁闭处罚暂时延后，有紧急任务需要出动。  
她一言不发地走出了禁闭室，最终还是回头看了看倒在地上的男人。  
“……以后，都交给我，就可以了。”  
  
  
FIN  
  
  



End file.
